Vampire Hunter
by Nolay
Summary: AU Fic. Alternate title shown at beginning of first chapter. Rating is for later chapters. Spock is a vampire, Kirk hunts them for a living...what will happen when they meet? Back stories similar to original but altered due to universe. Not exactly an original idea but who doesn't love vampires?


Well, I debated whether or not to post this, I might write more depending on if anyone wants to see more. I'm not entirely sure, all i can say is updates would be slow. But, anyway, lemme know what you think.

* * *

Blood Lust

The setting sun turned the sky nearly blood-red. The windows made with a special type of shield made it safe for him to watch. It was nearing the anniversary of his turning. Spock's face remained expressionless as he reflected back. It had been a long time, a few hundred years now. His hand absently rose to his neck as he could easily recall the pain of sharp fangs piercing the skin and the burning that followed after his attacker had fled.

He closed his eyes, he lost count of the years he watched go by. Friends and family had all long since passed away. He was to spend the rest of time on the border between life and death. Many would call immortality a blessing...for Spock, it was a curse.

When he opened his eyes again he could see the first stars appearing as the sky's red started to fade to night's black and the moon in its first quarter. Ironic his turning anniversary would fall upon the full moon. He decided to venture out tonight. The people in the nearby town never paid him any mind. Something he was quite used to even before his turning.

A large clock against the back wall chimed the start of the evening hours as he stepped away from the window. Spock ventured through the long hallways of the estate that had automatically gone to him after both his parents had passed long ago. The status of his father had always brought good things to the family. Spock supposed fate may have been kind to him in that aspect. He couldn't deny, however, that it seemed quite empty with only himself living there. He'd consider finding a companion, but had no desire to put another through the same curse he has to endure.

Since childhood, James T. Kirk had been a rebel of sorts. It got him into trouble more times than he could count. He was always doing his own thing…which was the exact opposite of anything he was ever told to do. It was undecided if he wanted to be like his father, who had been a vampire hunter. Sure, as a child he thought it was great, his interest in the whole ordeal went in and out until eventually, that's exactly what he ended up doing.

So, here he is, traveling the world. Searching for the blood suckers and sometimes getting paid by the people who were thankful to be rid of them. He actually enjoyed this way of life. He loved it. He was always getting to see new things, and making a long distance friend or two. It was nice in its own way.

Although, one thing that could always be counted on was the fact that Jim would not hesitate to charm a girl or two. Pretty girls were his weakness. He made picking up girls into an art. Each one was hook line and sinker without effort. He considered it a talent. One that he's been perfecting since his teen years.

It had been a week since the last time Jim had located a vampire, he passed through three towns and a couple of rather large forest areas without a single sighting or trail to follow. At this point he'd have better luck finding a werewolf during a new moon. He pulled up the hood of his cloak a bit, it was a chilly day, and there will still remnants of the storm that had passed the day before.

Said cloak was more of a prize. He got it off of the last vampire he found. For a drifter who hadn't fed too well he put up a good fight. Not that he liked searching a vampire corpse for valuables after the fight but sometimes they carry things that come in handy. Like this warm and cozy cloak that was surprisingly well made.

He stopped walking as he passed a puddle and looked down at his reflection. He really needed to find another town. Just so he could wash up and rest for a bit. Really, a break wouldn't hurt. He continued along the dirt path he'd been following for the past day and a half, it would be nice if he could find one before dark. The sun was already setting.

He looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when he could see a town up ahead and quickened his pace. Once he arrived he noted how lively the street seemed to be. It was a pleasant enough place. As he walked through the streets he noted the shops and oh, a bar, he'd be there later. He knew there had to be an inn somewhere and it took him a while before he finally located one.

After getting a room and cleaning up the two days worth of mud and dirt off the first thing he actually did was fall into the bed. He couldn't deny he was exhausted and decided an hour or two of sleep was in order before he did anything. After that, he'd hit the bar.

* * *

It's not much yet, but if you wanna see more, let me know and I'll continue.


End file.
